Devices for generating a second temperature variation from a first temperature variation have a great many applications. For example, these devices prove to be useful:                for increasing the efficiency of devices that generate electricity from a temperature variation,        for cancelling or limiting the harmful effects of the temperature variation ΔT1 by generating a temperature variation ΔT2 of opposite direction, or        for amplifying the temperature variation ΔT1.        
Prior art is known from: US2005/205125A1, US2011/193449A1, US2010/164331A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,281B1, US2009/322184A1, US2007/063613A1, US2011/215590A1, US2003/006668A1, US2009/315335A1.